In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has been increasing since the commercialization of a fourth-generation (4G) communication system, efforts are being made to develop an improved fifth-generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, a 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transmission rate, implementing a 5G communication system in an extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, 28 GHz, 38 GHz, and 60 GHz bands) is considered. To relieve the path loss of signals and to increase the transmission distance of signals in an extremely high frequency band, beamforming, massive multiple-input and multiple-output (massive MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna techniques are under discussion for a 5G communication system.
Further, to improve the network of the system, technical development in an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation is progressing for the 5G communication system.
In addition, an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme including hybrid frequency shift keying and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) and an advanced access technique including filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are developing in the 5G system.
In prior art, a channel impulse response (CIR) statistical value is used to perform line-of-sight (LoS) determination. Here, Kurtosis, mean excess delay, and root-mean-squared (RMS) delay spread are used as a statistical value, and these values are measured and used for LoS measurement. There are a relatively large number of sections in which it is difficult to accurately determine LoS and non-line-of-sight (NLoS) using LoS determination based on such a statistical method. Thus, the accuracy of determination is low in regions having the values of such sections. Accordingly, the accuracy of LoS determination is excellent in a specific region, while the accuracy of LoS determination may be low in another region. When LoS and NLoS, which are not determined, are used for distance estimation and position estimation, spots having the same signal strength or signal transmission time are distributed in a wide distance to increase an error. Further, when accurate LoS determination is performed, LoS and NLoS optimized system setting values may be used to optimize performance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.